1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for obtaining information of a User Equipment (UE) in a communication system, and an apparatus thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various advanced functions have been added to a UE in a communication system such that the UE performs a composite function. That is, a current UE is able to provide various convenience functions such as a message transmission/reception function, a wireless Internet function, a phone-book management function, a schedule management function, and a navigation function as well as a call function. Also, the UE stores and manages schedules of a user such as personal trips, shopping, and meetings through the schedule management function. Further, the UE is able to search for information requested by a user through a wireless Internet function. That is, the UE may search for additional information, for example, a phone number, a web page address, and costs of a restaurant or a hotel in a certain location associated with a specific place according to a request of the user.
However, the foregoing UE has a problem in that it can not associate information of a plurality of functions with each other. That is, the UE does not associate additional information of a related place with schedule information that it is managing. This may deteriorate use efficiency of the UE. In other words, the UE stores schedule information and additional information, and a user of the UE should associate additional information with the schedule information to avoid conflicts based on the additional information. Accordingly, use of the schedule information and the additional information in the UE requires the user to memorize both pieces of information separately, which results in their inefficient use.